Clear Wind Camp
History The Clear Wind Camp gang members were constantly on the lookout for small villages and after clearing the zombies, they would search for supplies. On the other hand, they would also make their move against other human survivors, absorbing the human survivors into their ranks and also taking possession of their food and other supplies. The Clear Wind Camp’s boss, Lie Tianyang. Under his leadership, the gang had been constantly absorbing various smaller groups and grew in number to about over 2600 people, with over 400 able-bodied fighters. After the apocalypse, food sources had become scarce. Most of the seeds sown before Z-day had been unable to germinate; under these conditions, even though the gang had rounded up many survivors from different villages, they had barely managed to gather a small amount of food. In order to alleviate the situation, Lie Tianyang had actually ordered the massacre of some of the human survivors to be used as food to solve the food shortage problem. Clear Wind Camp was within a small town. Lie Tianyang might not be someone with values, but it was with no doubt that he was strong. After Z-Day, he had made use of his own strength to carve out a group for himself, as he stylized himself as Big Boss and occupied this small town. In the course of events, he had lost over 300 subordinates to the zombies. After gaining control over the small town, he started hunting for survivors everywhere, negotiating his way about, clearing the surrounding towns and absorbing their powers. The battle against the mutant pigs resulted in about 70% of the houses in Clear Wind Camp being burnt down. Layout After breaking past the perimeter, one would directly reach the normal survivors’ living area. Moving further inwards to the center, one would then reach a small district where the wealthy and powerful stayed. That was where Lie Tianyang residence was. Surrounding his residence were the various living quarters of his most loyal soldiers, otherwise also known as the strongest of Clear Wind Camp, the Green Wolves Mount Team. Hundred Beauties Garden The Hundred Beauties Garden was thought up by Lie Tianyang. Inside, there were all the beautiful females that Lie Tianyang had grown sick of toying with. Every few days, there would be a new addition to the garden and the members of the Green Wolves Mount could take turns to enjoy pleasuring themselves with the women. This was one of the few things that they could look forward to after the events of Z-Day. Military Defenses There was a timber fence surrounding the entire camp, with only a front and back door for entry and exit. At the 2 doors, there were 4 militants on guard. At the same time, near the camp itself, there were two 8m tall towers erected that were equipped with machine guns. Atop the towers, there was a team of 2 militants in each tower, providing surveillance on the ground below. Right beside the camp gates, there was a small camp of 40 militants; if there was a disturbance near the gates, they would be able to swiftly provide reinforcements. Originally, Clear Wind Camp only had a single wooden fence surrounding it. After Yue Zhong took over, while digging up pits all around the camp, he also made use of the dug-up soil to reinforce the fence. Subsequently, the defenses of Clear Wind Camp had been greatly reinforced. Under Yue Zhong’s orders, Chen Ming divided the remaining survivors into groups to strengthen the defences of the camp; at the same time, the survivors dug pits around the perimeter of the camp. Outside Clear Wind Camp, other than upon the main roads, huge pits were dug out all over the place. Back when Yue Zhong was at Qing Yuan County, Chen Jianfeng had made use of this tactic to great effect. At the time, there were at least a few thousand zombies that had fallen into the deep pits, never to rise again. Against intelligent humans, the pits were of no use, but they were extremely effective against zombies. Green Wolves Mount After all, there were over 300 militants in Clear Wind Camp and 200 of them were members of the elite Green Wolves Mount; those 200 members were ruthless and cold-handed, whether they were against zombies or other humans. The 200+ warriors of the Green Wolves Mount accompanied Lie Tianyang on his crusades to hunt, kill and pillage. They received the best treatment in the camp, enjoyed the best women, drank the best alcohol and even feasted on the best food. They were loyal to a fault and extremely overbearing with their strength. Yue Zhong single-handedly wrecked the entire elite Green Wolves Mount division. Out of Lie Tianyang’s top 4 subordinates, 3 had died at Yue Zhong’s hands. (Other than Scarface who tried to put up a fight, the other 2 had died earlier in the villa’s great hall). Excluding himself, Lie Tianyang’s military forces had been wiped out.